


Леденец

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты G-T [6]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты G-T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133957
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Леденец

— Эй, Ван Ибо! А ты любишь леденцы?

Черт знает, откуда съемках взялось это странное разноцветное нечто на палочке, но кто бы его не притащил — он точно не подумал, что не стоило оставлять леденец в непосредственной близости от Сяо Чжаня. Тот немедленно подхватил сладость с заваленного разнообразными предметами стола и покачал перед носом у партнера по съемкам.

— Да как-то не очень. Липкие они, растекаются… — Ибо пожал плечами и подозрительно уставился на хитрую улыбочку, которая так часто возникала у Сяо Чжаня на лице, когда он задумывал очередную… шалость. Иногда казалось, что Вэй Усянь пророс в него корнями, и теперь их будет друг из друга не вытравить, как ни пытайся. Впрочем, такая легкомысленность Сяо Чжаню чертовски шла. Как и улыбка до ушей. Ибо поправил волосы и ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Так к чему был вопрос? Хочешь сожрать — вперед. Я скажу, что ничего не видел.

— Ай-яй, какой неправедный молодой господин!

Ибо захихикал и потянулся, чтобы треснуть дорогого партнера по съемкам хотя бы рукавом. Но тот привычно увернулся, да еще и язык показал. А потом стянул с разноцветного леденца оберту и покрутил в пальцах.

— А знаешь, я такие леденцы впервые только в универе попробовал. Они реально вкусные. Может, все-таки хочешь?

— Неа. — Ибо решил на провокации не поддаваться. Впереди еще целый день съемок, а он и так подрастерял нужный настрой. Надо подумать о чем-нибудь печальном и серьезном… В этот момент Сяо Чжань с самым невинным видом засунул леденец в рот.

И если бы этим все и ограничилось, Ибо бы вознес хвалу какому-нибудь богу. Но нет. Леденец, крепко схваченный за палочку, показался из ярко красного рта. Сяо Чжань, делая вид, что совершенно не замечает, как у Ван Ибо краснеют уши, провел леденцом себе по губам, облизнулся. Потом бросил один единственный взгляд — и чтобы окончательно добить противника провел по всей поверхности языком. И еще раз. И еще. По-видимому, ему действительно нравился вкус, поэтому он прикрыл глаза, а Ибо ощутил настоятельную потребность умыться и за что-нибудь подержаться. Или кого-нибудь, но этот кто-то был слишком занят теперь уже облизыванием пальцев, на которые стек растопившийся сироп.

— Сладкое вредно. — Глубокомысленно изрек Ибо, сам не зная зачем. Хотя, конечно вредно, теперь он на сладости на палочках вообще смотреть не сможет. В ближайшее десятилетие так точно.

— Ммм! — Сяо Чжань втянул леденец губами, и едва не поперхнулся, когда его хлопнул по плечу подошедший помощник режиссера.

— Парни, тут Синсин, ну вы помните, из осветителей, оставила какую-то конфету. Она курить бросает, просила принести. Знаете, такая детская сосалка.

Глядя на то, как отчаянно жестикулирует Сяо Чжань, пытаясь откашляться, Ван Ибо согнулся пополам от хохота. Он честно хотел объяснить, что произошло, но выходили только какие-то не очень осмысленные междометия. Впрочем, помощник режиссера работал на этих съемках уже далеко не первый день. Поэтому спокойно обозрел мизансцену, почесал в затылке, и со словами “Ладно скажу, что не нашел” удалился прочь.

— Спасибо, Ван-лаоши, ты меня не выдал!

Отсмеявшись, Сяо Чжань коварно посмотрел на Ибо, убедился, что тот смотрит в ответ, и вновь приступил к языковым изысканиям поверхности леденца.

Нет, ну что он этим хотел сказать, а?!

Иногда Ван Ибо становилась на съемках очень, очень тяжело. И безумно жарко. Как хорошо, что эти костюмы такие многослойные, кхм...

— Эй! Где там Вэй Усянь? Начинаем!

Сразу же встряхнувшись, Сяо Чжань преобразился. Теперь он был спокоен и сосредоточен. Вытащив изо рта уже порядочно уменьшившийся в размерах леденец, Сяо Чжань вручил его Ибо и не оборачиваясь поспешил на площадку.

Ван Ибо вздохнул. Леденец оказался и правда ничего.


End file.
